Cosplay
by Pyreite
Summary: It's time for the annual Halloween Costume party.  The theme is 'Cosplay'.  Kagome intends to go as Tifa Lockhart but Miroku changed the costume she hired.  She's gonna bail out but Sesshoumaru comes along to change her mind.  A/U, Sess/Kag.  COMPLETE


_**Cosplay by Pyreite**_

One Shot inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** - Earrings

**Cosplay**

Kagome unzipped the plastic cover. She was sure of the modest costume she'd hired from Youkai Palace. The plain white crop top, black hot pants, and pair of combat boots would satisfy her pickier friends. The annual Halloween bash was always a raucous costume party. Last year's theme had been 'Masquerade', but this year's was simpler: 'Cosplay'.

"What the hell!" cried Kagome, horrified by what she found. "This isn't what I hired!" she fumed, astonished by the tights, corset, and six-inch heels. The raunchy outfit left little to the imagination, and came with a small snap-lock bag holding a pair of chunky gold earrings. She had intended to go to the party as the respectable Tifa Lockhart not a sexy vixen from Sin City.

"That damned Miroku!" she cursed, accurately guessing just who had botched her order. The man was incorrigible. The year before he'd intentionally screwed up poor Inuyasha's costume, an ordinary set of ruffled robes, pantaloons, and heeled boots for something more risqué. The hanyou hadn't been amused with Miroku's choice, though he had donned it just to save face. The ladies had certainly enjoyed the view of his backside in the snug, black leather pants, but their dates had been a little less enthusiastic.

"I'm going to kick his butt!" screeched Kagome, punching the air. "That fruity pervert won't get away with this!" she vowed, determined to deal justice to the poor, depraved soul. Miroku might have had his hands on Sango's rear-end these days, but his crude sense of humour hadn't changed. Kagome threw her door open intent on marching to the payphone, calling Miroku, and yelling into his ear.

She froze on the spot. A silver-haired Adonis in buckles and black leather was standing on her doorstep.

"S-S-Sephiroth?" she gasped, stunned. The vision of manliness grinned, showing even white teeth, and two pairs of gleaming fangs. Kagome swallowed, heart fluttering like a bird's, quick and nervous. She was staring. Her best friend's older brother didn't seem to mind too much though.

"Why are you not dressed?" queried Sesshoumaru, pleased by how Kagome's eyes lingered upon him. Miroku's advice had been accurate. The woman did appreciate leather, especially the snug, black, and shiny kind. The choice to go as the infamous scourge of Final Fantasy VII had been spot on. The inuyoukai waited for an answer, ego soaring when Kagome continued to gawk at him.

He was beautiful.

"S-S-Sephiroth" stammered Kagome, dumbstruck. Miroku had delivered the vision of her wildest fantasies. Long silver hair, flawless skin, and delectable masculinity all wrapped up in black leather. The bow was missing, but she didn't really care.

"_Sesshoumaru_ actually" corrected the elder of the Taisho brothers, smirking at the woman's continued dazedness. She was adorable in a sweet, lovesick sort of way.

Kagome flushed to the tips of her ears, hands flying to her mouth in shock. She was spacing out over her best friend's big brother! "I'm so sorry! You're just kind of hard to miss" she gushed, pasting on a sheepish smile. She rocked on her heels, biting her lip when the conversation ceased, and they descended into an awkward silence. Cheeks pink, Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Dress. I can wait for you".

"W-What?" she stammered, startled. She gaped at him, mind reeling. Her costume was utterly inappropriate thanks to that damned Miroku. She was a sweet, kind, and humble girl. Miroku apparently thought otherwise.

"Inuyasha sent me to collect you" Sesshoumaru told her. "He is running late".

Kagome rattled her brains, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "The costume party!" she gasped, abruptly remembering the scanty leather-and-lace ensemble waiting in her room. She'd never seen so many metal buckles and studs in her life. "There was a mix up with my outfit, and it's very embarrassing. I've decided not to go. So you can leave without me" she assured him, waving goodbye with a mortified smile.

She tried to close the door, but a swift, taloned hand gripped the wooden frame. "Oh?" countered Sesshoumaru, unwilling to be shut out and dismissed. He was the eldest Taisho son, and much more assertive than his inept baby brother. She would have to try harder to get rid of him. "What manner of mix up?" he queried, knowing exactly what Miroku had done.

Kagome was painfully shy. The costume (while a little _wild_) would definitely boost her confidence. Sesshoumaru was certain that she could be a powerful, and intimidating creature. The annual Halloween party was the perfect opportunity.

"Oh it's nothing really. You don't need to worry".

"Show me", suggested Sesshoumaru.

"_What_?" gasped Kagome; stunned. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. He wanted her to get dressed and parade around in front of him. "I don't think that's such a good idea. It's a little _risqué_", she stated, not wanting to get anywhere near that leathery thing anymore than she already had. She sure as hell wasn't about to whip it on.

"Let me be the judge of that" assured Sesshoumaru. He released the door, and stepped back into the hallway. "I will wait for you. Dress" he instructed, giving her a polite nod. He smiled sultrily. Kagome melted on the spot, unable to resist the gorgeous, silver-haired, pseudo-Sephiroth.

"Okay" agreed Kagome, utterly besotted. She closed the door, and leaned on the frame, sighing with gooey, girlish delight. She was in love. Sephiroth was outside her apartment door, and all she had to do was get dressed and go outside to meet him. "Holy crap!" she cried, sinking to the floor when reality came rushing back.

She had to get dressed in that_ thing_, and the sexy jerk had convinced her to do it. Kagome contemplated her crappy luck. She'd always had a fascination for silver-haired men. It was the first thing that had attracted her to Inuyasha. They'd dated, realised they were better as best friends, and remained close ever since.

Kagome's fetish hadn't changed.

She still loved silver hair.

Tonight she was faced with Inuyasha's big brother dressed as Sephiroth. It was the final straw. "I'll show that damned Miroku whose boss!" she ranted, rolling to her feet. Kagome shed her clothes, crossed the room, and peered down at the plastic cover draped over her bed. "It's not so bad" she decided, pulling out the artfully slashed tights, matching leather-and-lace corset, and the pair of silver-studded boots.

She shimmied into the tights and corset, and admired herself in the mirror.

"It's actually pretty good", she praised, feeling more confident. Kagome plucked up the boots next, and shrugged them on. She tightened the multitude of buckles running down the legs. The heels were six inches high, but she had plenty of experience with platform shoes. Something was missing.

She reached into the plastic cover that had housed her costume. "I didn't see these before" she mused, grinning at her discovery. The svelte leather duster, spiked dog collar, and chunky gold earrings were perfect additions. Kagome donned them all. The crack of an imitation cat-of-nine tails whip and she was ready.

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru was entranced by the vision of Sin in Kagome's doorway. Miroku's choice of costume was perfect. She was sexy, saucy, and scary with the whip in her hands. The femme fatale closed and locked her door. She stepped into the hallway, oozing confidence.

"I've changed my mind. I'm going to that party. I have a few things to say to a perverted friend of mine", declared Kagome, cracking the whip in her hands. She paused, quirked an eyebrow, and caught Sesshoumaru's jaw. "Eyes up here big boy" she advised, closing his mouth for him.

She leaned in and the inuyoukai responded instinctively. He paused when a slender finger pressed to his lips. "I don't kiss on the first date sweetie". Kagome winked and whirled, gold earrings jingling pleasantly as she strutted down the hall. "Come on Sephiroth! We have a costume party to crash!"

Sesshoumaru picked his pride up off the floor, and rushed down the corridor, silver hair flying. "_Kagome_!" he hollered. Every youkai within eight blocks would be attracted to her like bees to honey. She was beautiful, self-assured, and wrapped up like a Valentines Day present. Inuyoukai _loved_ leather.


End file.
